My White Valentine POT Version
by Topaztok
Summary: Come White Day, what does Ryoma get for Sakuno? Read inside for author's note for explaination for such an early story.


**White Valentine From Ryoma Echizen**

The first year and baby of Seigaku tennis team looked around in the shop, wondering for the millionth time as to why the world is he here.

His world then darkened for a minute as a palm slapped down on his head (which is always protected by a FILA cap) while a most irritating (from his point of view) grated in his ear "Stop daydreaming, son! Help me select a present for your mother!"

"Baka ojishi………."Ryoma muttered beneath his breath as he looked at the shopping centre in front of him, eyes growing bigger every minute. Rows and rows of sexy lingerie and female clothing stood before him while his father pranced about like a butterfly, flirting from one dress to another. Trust his father to come up with this stupid idea – to buy clothing for his mum as a white day gift!

Ryoma sighed as he walked behind his father, cap pulled as low as he can over his face, hoping, praying that no one will recognize him. However, lady luck is not on his side today as a voice hollered " Oi, Ryoma!"

He startled, who in the world had recognized him? He then looked at the owner of the voice and found himself face to face with his sensei and coach – the dragon lady of Seigaku.

"Ohaiyo, Sensei" Ryoma muttered, while his face has a " What are you doing here?" look.

"Don't look so surprised, Ryoma! I am buying something for Sakuno, of course! Every year, I receive delicious chocolates from her. Hence, a yearly tradition of buying a dress for her as well. Are you shopping with your mother?"

"No." he replied absentmindedly while his brain is working at a hundred mile per minute. "Drat! I forgot all about a white day gift for the pig tailed girl. If I don't get her one, the whole team, not to mention coach will breathe down my neck for a month!" Inwardly, he shudders.

Turning around, he said "I gotta make a move first, Sensei. Can you tell my father for me? He ought to be ahead, selecting clothes for my mum. He will need a woman's sense on clothes. Thanks! See you in school." He then sped off, leaving a stupefied sensei behind.

As he sped down the corridors of the shopping centre is another wing, a display caught his eye. It's a teddy bear collection, wearing all kinds of clothes. Mind already made up, he walked in to make a single purchase, before walking out with a "mission accomplished" look.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Cries of "here you go! Happy white day!" rang throughout the school as students walked towards their first period of the day.

Surrounding Sakuno are people with white day gifts for her. However, she is waiting for her special prince. At last, he appeared, with no present in side. She tried to hide her disappointment as she walked up to him and greeted, "Ohaiyo, Ryoma-kun"

"mm….."Ryoma nodded

"Chee!!!!!!!!!!!!! Our Chibi is sooooooo mean!!" a voice whispered from the behind of a locker as several people looked at the two teenagers walking together.

"Hush! Eiji, they can hear you!" his partner whispered back.

"My data says Ryoma will not prepare a gift. 96"

"Fssshhh"

"I bet he will! Stop breathing down my neck, you baka viper!"

"What did you say?!!!!!!!"

While a fight breaks out in the corridor, Ryoma murmured "Mada made dane……" after getting out of sight and hearing distance, Ryoma turned with a small box in hand. He dropped it into Sakuno's hands and just walked off, but not without saying "Happy White Day."

A surprised and blushing Sakuno looked at the small box in wonder. With trembling fingers, she peeled off the cover of the box. Rolled up ribbons greeted her eyes. Yellow ribbons with teddy bears printed on it. Attached was a note that reads

For your hair

Mada mada dane

Ryoma Echizen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Following the success of My White Valentine from the Vampire Knights, I am encouraged to write one for The Prince Of Tennis. Furthermore, this story had been bouncing off my head for quite a while. I know white valentine have not arrived, but hey, I just can't wait till then! **

**Review please, so that I can improve and write more! Till the next story.**


End file.
